Second Best (The Best Way To Be)
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Sam sleeps with a guy who looks like Dean, acts like Dean, talks a bit like Dean but just isn't Dean. How long before this charade ends and things go drastically wrong for Sam. But then, he's a Winchester, wrong is just in his genetics. Sam/OC


**Title: **Second Best (The Best Way To Be)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SPN

**Notes: **Don't know whether this will work but hopefully it will. Sam/OC.

* * *

_Whips and chains belong in the bedroom not the circus._

* * *

'Sammy' he breathed in Sam's ear, a hand curling into thick brown locks.

'Don't call me that' Sam gulped, thrusting harder, biting his bottom lip and letting a moan slip out.

'Fuck… Fuck. Samm…'

Sam paused, biting down on the guy's collarbone, twisting his grip and leaving him to pant. No 'Sammy' he was getting better, actually listening.

'Christ, you're gorgeous' he muttered, panting wetly, pulling at the man's waist so his hips arched, a flash of white teeth as his head tipped back and groaned.

'Right back at ya' he breathed, kissing Sam with a deep intensity.

Sam increased his strokes, his partner's hands latching onto Sam's biceps as he gasped, eyelashes fluttering. The only sounds in the bedroom were the consistent knocking of the headboard and their groans and pants.

Sam licked the underside of his ear, his partner's pulse skittering.

'Oh god…'

'Fuck' Sam moaned, the guy went still, ushering Sam closer. Snapping his hips forward one last time Sam felt the heat burst in his gut and he was coming, 'Dean' he shut his eyes and admitted in a low voice.

Their breathing slowly returning to normal, Sam slipped out, running his hands through his hair and looking mindlessly for his boxers and perhaps his jeans.

'You want a coffee?'

'Uh no, thanks' he spotted his boxers and was about to get up from the bed when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

'Listen Sam…'

'What?' Sam swivelled to a sad looking face with pretty lips.

'It's just. You're doing this with me for a reason and I know that, but could you try and-'

Sam interrupted him, suddenly feeling immensely guilty, fiddling with the bed sheet. 'I'm so sorry Louis. Really I am' Sam shook his head to himself, then lifting it up to meet his friend's eyes.

Louis Adams, six feet tall, light brown hair with tiny specks of gold, green eyes, a tanned muscled body and someone that Sam slept with on occasion when in Florida, Orlando.

Why? Because Louis reminded Sam of Dean. He was the ying to Sam's yang and he was great in bed.

'S'fine' Louis rubbed the back of his neck, 'Like to meet him one day – this Dean' Louis grinned.

'He's out of my league' Sam replied easily, which in a way was true. Dean was out of his league anyway, but more importantly, Dean was his big brother. Blood related, same parents, grew up together, brother.

'Sam. Don't know how long it's been since you've looked in the mirror, but I can tell you that not many people are out of your league' Louis assured him, cupping Sam's jaw and running a thumb over Sam's bottom lip.

'That's nice' Sam drawled, making Louis roll his eyes.

'Give a guy a compliment and that's what you get for it. Thought you were the sappy one. What's going on?' Louis raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing Sam before chuckling.

'Shaddup' he retorted weakly before leaning to kiss Louis lightly, the heat lingering. Louis broke the kiss, licking his lips (like Dean?) and avoiding eye contact with Sam.

'Don't do that if you don't mean it. Seriously'

Sam halted, then looking around wildly for his phone as it began ringing and vibrating from somewhere in the room. Creasing his eyebrows at Louis who bent down so he was hanging off the edge of the bed, and fumbled around for a second or two. When he emerged again, he held up Sam's blackberry and chucked it at him.

Sam pressed the answer button without hesitation, sighing in hearing the person's voice on the line.

'Hey Sam. Where are you?' Dean asked, and Sam stared at Louis who looked back before holding out his hands in surrender and getting out of bed.

'Just with someone at the moment, there any reason why you're calling me at-'Sam glanced at the clock and then did a double take. '-two am, Christ I didn't notice I'd been out that long'

Louis threw a smirk at him as he stood to his full height now in a pair of blue boxer briefs. Sam couldn't help but grin, so he reached for a pillow and aimed it – if rather terribly – in Louis' direction. The man chuckled, and moved into the other end of the apartment disappearing.

'Who you with?' and god if Dean didn't sound amused or proud.

'A friend' Sam shifted on the bed consciously.

'Riiigghht' Dean drawled, 'this 'friend' hot?' and Sam blinked before catching his tongue between his teeth.

'Yep'

'Got any friends of her own?' Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's tone.

'No single ones, sorry' Sam laughed at Dean's mock grumble. 'I gotta go Dean, I'll see you later. Bye' Sam said into receiver.

'Go get her Sam' Dean finished, the line going dead and Sam gazing at his phone. Huh. He wondered what the expression on Dean's face would be if he corrected him, that she was in fact he. Very confused, possibly.

Putting on his boxers, Sam stood up, pacing the hard dark wood flooring to Louis who was busying himself in the kitchen.

'My Metallica mug's gone walkabout, I swear it's like I've got ghost sometimes' Louis shook his head, ducking around the door of a cupboard.

Sam watched in awe as Louis made himself a filter coffee. How he could drink that at this time in the morning was beyond Sam. This was apparently clear on his face as Louis smirked over the rim of a plain white cup.

'What's wrong Francis?'

Sam's dazed smile evaporated and his mouth dropped open. 'What did you just say?' Sam gaped.

'Francis? Oh it's a thing me and my friend's do whenever someone has got a look on their face that's very similar to a hill billy chick' Louis explained and Sam sighed in relief.

Dean called him that. Boy, that's weird.

'I forgot. It's stupid but it makes us laugh' Louis took a swig of his coffee, making a face that made Sam suddenly laugh.

'If you don't like it, don't drink it' Sam said, leaning his elbows on the counter top, body at a comfortable angle.

'I like it! I still got the taste of you in my mouth so forgive for not immediately taking to filter coffee' Louis deadpanned. Sam shrugged in satisfaction.

'I didn't ask you to push me against the wall and suck me off' Sam said with innocence, Louis raising a brow.

'No, but what can I say? You're hard to resist. I wined and dined you, and then I got my dessert' Louis' tongue resting at the back of his top teeth with an open smirk. 'That's the cheesiest thing I've said in a while' downed his coffee and placed the cup in the sink.

'Not the worst I've heard. Dean said-' Sam cringed internally and externally, cutting off his own speech. Louis looked back at him with a warm and pitying smile.

'You can talk about him, you know? Granted some people'd say it's freakin' weird but I'm not some people' Sam dropped his head forward, knowing the feeling of wanting the world to swallow him up all too well.

'Louis. It's not – wow. I'm such a dick' Sam hid his face in his hands, groaning aloud.

'You not, just in love. Sucks. I've been there' and Sam's hands fell away from his face to hit the table in an audible thump.

'I'm not in love' Sam commented defensively. That couldn't happen. He couldn't be in love with Dean.

No.

God no.

Shit.

'You are. Tell me somethin', what's he got that I ain't, this pretty boy?' Louis asked, challenging Sam with a look. Sam took the challenge and leaned off the counter to waltz around it. He pinned the smaller guy between himself and counter top.

'You know, I can't recall at this moment' Sam marvelled at the shiver just the lowering of his voice caused.

'Good boy' Louis' hands drifted upwards to entwine themselves in the hairs at the base of Sam's neck.

* * *

Dean turned off the engine of the Impala, her cooling system sighing in relief and the whole body relaxing. Dean let his head drop back to the top of the leather seating, closing his eyes and trying to sum up the energy of getting out and into the hotel room. He flipped open his phone, staring at Sam's contact before shutting it and putting his phone in his jeans.

Eventually, he managed to will himself to their room, face planting the bed as soon as he got within two feet of it. Not that he had a chance of any sleep, but the bed was comfortable.

Sam didn't come back till late morning, looking freshly showered, bright eyed and weird. Y'see, yeah, Sam had this eager to please attitude he especially used on older ladies who fall for the smile he expertly breaks out, but with Dean none of that washed. Something was up.

'Do I have to low jack your ass? What's got you grinning? You look like the cat who ate the cream' Dean asked, fiddling with the barrel of a colt and cursing when it slipped out of his grip. Great attention span, Winchester.

'Nothin'. Good night that's all'

Dean's lips turned down in ponder, 'Wow, she must be good in the sack' he commented, watching for Sam's reaction. Watching for the eye roll and pointed look. He never got it.

Sam threw a dirty smirk across at him, kicking off his boots and falling back onto the bed without a word.

'You kinky son of a bitch' he breathed; proud of his little brother's way with women.

'I can neither confirm nor deny' Sam said, chuckling. Dean – without taking his eyes of Sam – hurled a pillow at him, it hitting him square on the face. Sam jerked, throwing it back and scowling heavily. Dean grinned in satisfaction.

'You get your rest cowboy, sounds like she took you for quite a ride' and there was miniature eye roll. Dean snorted, returning his attention to the colt, thanking that he didn't have a hair trigger.

* * *

Sam woke up later that day scouring the papers and websites for any kind of hit. Shoulders slumping in finding nothing, Sam leaned back in his chair. His phone rang, so he stretched to pick it up, not looking at the caller ID.

'Hello?'

'Hey Sam. I was wondering if you'd want to catch a movie or a coffee this afternoon? I get off work in about two hours?' Louis asked, sounding very much like he could curl up and sleep. Sam smirked.

'Sure, I'm not doing anything. Coffee and movie sounds great. Have no clue what's on though' Sam shrugged, pulling up a fresh window on his laptop and grimacing when he found the cinema listings.

'I was thinking a cinema that shows the classics. Hell, there's nothing good out. Uhm, I I think Show Time is showing The Sting?' Louis sounded breathless. Sam liked that movie, god plot and he could do with some time off. They'd been hunting – not sure what they were hunting. It was frustrating and exhausting.

'Great. I'll come by in a few hours, it's Marty's Auto Works you work at, right?' Sam asked, sure he was remembering correctly.

'Yeah, 154 Mingo Trail. I got a busted up Chevrolet on the grill and its owner is being a bitch' Louis huffed, but Sam could hear his smile.

'What year Chevrolet?' he asked, his thoughts slipping to Dean and the Impala.

'A – uh – hang on – oh yeah 1967 Chevrolet Bel Air Sport Coupe. Gorgeous thing, shame it's owner was getting sucked off by a long legged blond and drove it off the road. Some people have no control' Louis admonished, the wistful hum of his voice. Louis worked as a mechanic, specialising in old cars – which broke Sam's brain a little as Dean mentioned to him that if he didn't hunt, if life was different, he'd be a mechanic for classic cars. A time when cars were made out of love etc etc.

'Wow. Nice. Patch it up properly' he teased.

'You know me Sam, can't leave a girl hanging' followed by a low chortle.

'Of course. Well she needs your attention and might get a little annoyed that you're talking to me'

'We still talking about the car?'

'Shaddup. I'll see you in a couple of hours' Sam grinned, licking his lips.

'Be seeing ya' and the line went dead. Sam clicked the end call button, the screen returning to its black state.

The door of the room opened, the typical un oiled creak, and in walked Dean who twirled the keys of the Impala in his right hand.

'Any luck?' Sam asked, but Dean shook his head, blinking slowly. 'Damn' he cursed, feeling incredibly dumb at that moment.

'I'm thinking we catch a movie later or something?' Dean asked, dropping heavily into the other chair in the room.

Sam paused, rubbing his hands along his denim clad thighs.

'Uh. I can't I'm actually going with a friend of mine' Sam replied honestly. He didn't like the idea of lying to Dean – lying in the sense that he couldn't say who his friend was. Or why.

He wanted Dean – had done for years – but he couldn't seduce him, couldn't taste him. So he found someone just like him. Not to say Sam doesn't get guilt wounds at times. He did. When he thought of Louis, he thought of how badly he was treating him – really. Then he thought of Dean and how sick Dean would believe, yell, tell him he was if he knew that Sam went to bed with a guy because he had the eyes and lips of his brother.

'Oh. Okay, well I'll hit the bar later. Can't have my little brother getting more action than me now, can I?' Dean's razor sharp flash of a grin got the hairs on the back of Sam's neck to stand up. That grin was straight out of Dean Flirting 101 – maybe Sam was more twisted than he originally thought. It wouldn't surprise him. 'Am I ever going to meet this friend of yours?' Dean asked sceptically, opening the can of coke and taking a slurp.

'Nope. Doesn't really like pretty boys' Sam said viciously, watching with amusement as Dean spurted coke, an indignant expression crossing his features. Sam barked out laughter, enjoying the scene.

Hopping on a bus to take him downtown, Sam choose a seat next to a window, looking at the shops go by. Taking public transportation was entirely different from sitting in the Impala. No constriction, no being less than a foot away from the person he loved.

He got off on State Road 434, turning left onto Mingo Trail and it shocked him as to how many repair shops there were. It was like a little village of garages. Advanced Auto Repairs, Autobahn German & Foreign Vehicle Repair, the list went on. He came to Mart's Auto Works, the place was buzzing with customers. Sam spotted an old series Ferari, and a Ford. He hovered, trying to look for someone in uniform who he wouldn't be interrupting, when a smooth voice spoke from behind him.

'Well hello there, you don't seem to have a car' Louis smirked, one eyebrow raised. He – astonishingly – was the most clean of the men who were doing labour repair. His t-shirt had taken a battering and there was a smudge of oil on his cheek, however to Sam it made just made him more delicious. 'You gonna stand there gawping, or what? Thought you were meant to have something going on in that head of yours?' Louis joked, Sam moving closer to him with his hands in his jacket pocket.

Sat in the movie theatre, bad commercials played on the reel and Sam popped popcorn into his mouth one piece after another. Louis on the other hand, ate Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, licking the spoon before winking at Sam. Louis began talking about the remakes of movies and how it pissed him off. Sam smiled as he got animated, placing the finished tub of ice cream on the floor.

Once the movie started, Sam forgot how much he liked the movie. Robert Redford showing his charismatic ways are usual and Paul Newman too. Dean was right, movies weren't made like this anymore.

Louis was slumped in the seat in a slouch, brown leather jacket dappled at the sleeves. Keeping his eyes on the screen and knowing that they were the only ones in the cinema, Sam reached and settled his palm on Louis' knee. Expecting his hand to be knocked away you could say having Louis' leg relax against Sam's, so Sam's hand slipped further, that Sam stilled. After making up his mind, he retracted his hand up Louis' leg, nearing his crotch. Louis' sighed in content.

Sam's eyes were drawn to Louis, never taking his eyes of the man's face as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper, his hand closing around heated flesh. Louis whimpered, gulping. The dimmed lighting of the cinema making it hard for Sam to get a good look at the expression but he saw the bite of his bottom lip. His strokes began slow, torturous, but he didn't care. Louis' breathed raggedly accelerated, his concentration on the movie slipping. On purpose, he removed his hand, gut curling when Louis whined at the loss. Though he's a big guy, Sam crouched down on his knees on the floor. Louis watching him in morbid fascination up to the point where Sam sucked him down to the base.

'You kinky you son of a bitch' Louis moaned.

Sam opened his eyes, revealing his best innocent expression, earning him another moan which Louis clamped a hand over. Pulling off, he said 'We're on our own'.

'Still. Kinky' Louis entangled his hand in Sam's hair, gripping it. Sam gave him an extra swirl of the tongue for that, letting a moan dribble out of his mouth.

It wasn't long until Louis was close, his legs tensing.

'Sam' he warned. Sam looked up, eyes wide and that's all it took for Louis to come, hips curving. Green eyes and a pretty cheekbones. Sam cleaned him. Sam had always wanted to do this, each time he and Dean when to the cinema as boys and now. To have Dean arching in his seat and saying _Sammy _in a mantra – oh god.

He got back up onto his plush red seat, smiling to himself, seeing how far they were on in the movie. Louis spluttered, shaking his head with a dazed look, sorting himself out.

'You never cease to amaze me' Louis muttered, Sam laying his arm on the back of the chair.

Walking out in the evening sun when the movie had ended, Sam relished in the warmth on his face. Proper summer evening.

'Come back to mine for a beer?' Louis offered, scraping a hand through short hair.

'Yeah'

* * *

Dean frowned, then raising an eyebrow as his little brother sauntered through the door.

'I gotta meet this chick' Dean said, more to himself. 'What she do? Go down on you in the film?' he asked, then halted when Sam stiffened and blushed scarlet. 'She did! Well I'll be damned' Dean laughed, flicking over the page of the magazine.

'Actually, I was the one going down' and Dean didn't know Sam had it in him. Wow. 'Good on ya Sammy. Hey, since your back early, wanna hit the bar and play some pool?' he asked, fiddling with the anti possession braclet.

'Sounds good to me'

Dean won two games out of three at pool, but Sam smashed him at darts. So, his little brother had a good eye. Dean let his eyes drift over Sam as the man took a shot at the dart board. Sam was good looking, that much was obvious to anyone with sex organs and half a brain. Dean knew how strong Sam was – being pinned underneath him at fights long enough. If he didn't attack first, he found himself on the floor with Sam's weight holding him there. He wasn't scared of Sam when that happened though which sort of broke his brain a little if he thought about it too much so he stopped.

Whoever this chick was sure had Sam whipped. Going down on her in the cinema, that's impressive. Huh. Well done kiddo.

So yeah the night wasn't that eventful, Dean got the number of two girls – one being a bar girl who gave him free drinks for having nice eyes.

No, the real interesting thing happened the next night.

As brothers it might be an unwritten rule that you don't listen to each other's answer phone messages. It sounded silly but there was a kind of privacy about phone message. The person on the other end took the time to contact one of them and leave a message instead of just ringing back. However, Sam's cell had vibrated, bleeped and rang roughly four times. The idiot had left it on the motel bed, only going out to the motel's dining room. Dean raised his eyebrow at the thing. Finally it flashed with a red light, telling him that Sam has missed calls and a new phone message. Huh. Purely for fun and he had no intention of deleting it or telling Sam he'd heard it, Dean picked up the cell, pressing the key for the message. Flopping backwards onto his own bed, he rested the phone against his ear, waiting for the automated voice to shut up. Eventually did.

_Hi Sam, it's Louis. Well yeah, of course you know that – at least I'd hope you remember my voice I say your name enough. Uhm. I was bored, being in an apartment on your lonesome does that to you. So, I thought of you – now don't that sound real chick flicky? Well I can tell you I didn't think about how sweet you are and all of that other bull crap. No, I had this image stuck right in the front of my brain of this gorgeous six foot five, American bred guy who's got the voice that could drop the panties of any girl in the whole of the US of A. You know, he's sat there with his legs splayed out, shirtless, and all I want to do is climb on top of him and suck a hickey into his neck where everyone can see. He's got too much smugness 'cause he knows how hard he can make you with just a heated look and the lick of his lips. It's fuckin' aggravating but I fall for it every goddamn time. Also, he's a bundle of innocence which makes it so much dirtier and he's got me straining underneath my jeans. His name's Sam Winchester. Fuck me if he ain't one of the hottest men walking the streets of Florida – ha. You got me all hot Sam and you're fuck knows where. I've just sworn the most in one conversation. I want you Sam. I want you under my hands, panting just like the other night. Call me back kiddo' _

Click. Beep. End of message.

Dean listened to it, right through, then held the cell in front of him, staring at it and deciding what he just heard. His mind switched off and this was all really weird. He chucked the phone back onto Sam's bed.

So the person Sam was seeing was not a chick.

Since when did his baby brother go down on guys?!

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
